Dreams Can Come True, Even In Darkness (An OC & PewDiePie FanFiction)
by WishForShips
Summary: Have you ever had glasses? Have you ever felt how helpless you are without them? Well, that's what my entire life is. Except 10 times worse. I'm picked on because I'm blind. And the worst thing is- you can't tell. My eyes don't give anything away. It sucks. A new life, a new town, and everything goes horrible. Until I meet a certain boy... Is life finally worth living?
1. Chapter 1 - Indroduction

**Chapter One-**

**Introduction**

Hi. My name is Juliana. But you can call me Juli. Or Ana. I'm fine with both. So, yeah, let me tell you a bit about myself, okay?

Okay, great!

My full name is Juliana Silver Vine. I have ginger hair, and it's to about my chin now. I prefer my hair short like that because it's easier to brush for someone in my condition. My hair is also very curly, I can tell by touch. I have blue eyes, tinged with a bit of green and hazel. I have tons of freckles on my nose, cheeks and forehead. I am about 4' 7". I am sort of short for my age, which is 15. But it doesn't bother me much, I get used to it. I am a sophomore at Brown Snow High. It's a weird name for a school, I know, but the school's history is that it's founder, Brown Hail, had a wife named Silvia Snow, and so he named the school he founded Brown Snow High. Later on the teachers say he found that Silvia was cheating on Brown; but he didn't change the name of the school, because he still loved her. But, anyways, back to me. I currently have no friends, because I'm a new student at Brown Snow High. I hope I make friends more quickly at this school, though. At my past school I only had one friend, and it turns out he was only using me to get treats from the lunch I brought the school each day. It hurt me at the end of the school year when he told me, but I kind of suspected it. He never really spent any time with me, only at lunch, and that was really mostly just him scarfing the treats I gave him down. Well, I think he was scarfing them down. It sure sounded like it.

So, have you gotten all the hints? What I've told you so far? Have you? Well, if you have, then you can probably guess what I'm going to say next, right?

I'm blind.

But, my eyes don't give anything away. They look like any other normal seeing person's eyes, except the cloudy look in them. I don't use a cane often, but I really should. I've just gotten used to sticking next to a wall and using that to get to my classes. I've been inside Brown Snow High before, mostly just for exploring it and letting the teachers lead me around, showing me the best places to feel on the walls and the quickest route to all my classes. I take English, French, P.E., Algebra, Physics and Art. I know, I know, you're thinking. A blind girl would do horrible in art. Well, you're dead wrong. I'm actually quite good. My walls are lined with my pictures… or at least, I think they are.

You're wondering how I know all this, aren't you? If I'm blind, how do I know what my facial features are, what my subjects are, and what my hair is colored? Those are actually really dumb questions because the answer is quite easy. I'm told. So, yeah, that's really all about my life so far. It's pretty boring and dull, huh? Well, what if I told you it got better? Like, way, way, _way_ better? Would you believe me? Or would you not?

How about you just read my story. It'll all make sense in the end…

Hope you enjoy this small story that tells of my life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Not So Afraid Of The Dark

**Chapter two - Not So Afraid Of The Dark**

"Juliana, get up and get ready for breakfast!" My sister, Scarlett, calls from the room above me through the vent.

"Alright," I reply in a sleepy tone. "What day is today?"

"Monday, you have the your first day of school today," Scarlett calls back, her voice quieting and becoming louder, showing me that she was coming down the stairs. The sound of my door opening signals over to me, and I kick my legs over the side of my bed, shoving off the covers. "Do you need me to help you?"

"Yes, please," I mumble, cheeks heating up.

"Aw, Juli, don't blush, it's not a big deal to ask for help when you're…"

"Blind," I answer for her, cutting her off mid-sentence. "I know."

"Well, what clothes would you like to wear today?" Scarlett asks, her voice now over by my dresser.

"Err, can I have my favorite pastel purple spaghetti strap with denim shorts and my white-knit sweater mom made me?"

"Yes, yes you can." Scarlett answers, shoving some soft fabric into my arms. My clothes. "Do you need help getting them on?"

"I think I'll be okay, thanks," I say, getting out of bed and setting my clothes down, running my hands up and down them, separating my shirt from my shorts and my sweater from both of them.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen with mom, make sure to hurry up, you wouldn't want to be late for the first day of school!" I hear my door creak shut, leaving me in the silence of my bedroom. Sliding off my current pajamas I first grab my bra that Scarlett gave for me without my command. I mean, what would I do without a bra, right? I grab my shirt, making sure that it's really my shirt, and I shove my hands down the middle of it, identifying the tag and sliding it the right way to get it on. Then I slide my hands down the inside of it and pulls my arms through the sleeve holes, then grabbing the seam and sliding the soft fabric over my head and around my neck. Once it was in place I grabbed my shorts, identifying them, and sliding them through my skinny legs, and slipping on my sweater onto my shoulders. I've done this quite a lot so it's grown as something I don't even realize that I'm doing it. Once I've got all my clothes on I drop onto my hands and knees and feel around for my dresser, then to my shoes. As them being sandals, I had no need to get on socks. I climb to my feet and run my hands down my body, straightening my clothes that have crinkled up as I searched for my shoes and I cautiously make my way for my door. I stick my hands out stiffly, bracing myself if I run into something. And I end up doing so. Except this object is warm, breathing and soft. I stumble back, nearly falling onto my back but catching myself just in time.

"What…" I stammer, staring upward… or at least I think it was upwards…

"It's me, sweetheart," I hear the soothing voice of my mother. "I came to help you if you need it."

"Thanks, mother," I say, eyes stretching wide with thanks.

"You're welcome, dear, now, come, your breakfast is getting soggy." She gently guides me to my door by my arm.

"Is it cereal again?" I question, using my empty arm to feel the wall beside me.

"Yes, how did you know?" My mother sounds surprised and slightly pleased.

"Well, you _did_ say that my breakfast was getting soggy, so it must be cereal… unless you put milk on my toast," I retort, feeling happy as I feel the bump into the curve in the wall, which tells me that the kitchen is right in front of me. I break way from mom who smirks at my confidence as I walk into the dining room, sticking my arms out and soon bumping into the kitchen table. "Oof!" I grunt, falling back into my chair.

"You okay, Juli?" Scarlett asks through a mouthful of honeyed toast.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks mom." I say, taking my spoon and chewing up a big mouthful of my cereal, which I estimate to be Fruity Crunch, my favorite. There was another kind, Fruit-tastic Krunch-erific. What the heck is a Krunch-erific anyways? I wasn't a big fan of the stupid cereals that had dumb names, like Choko-pebblez, which was actually a really good chocolate cereal, but after around 2 minutes sitting in the milk they get pretty soggy, so that was off my favorite cereal list. Then there's the cereal, Iceecreem Flakees… How… Just, no. Do I even have to explain this one?

"Hurry up, my sweet mole. School starts in about 45 minutes." My mother chirped.

I groaned quietly. I just _hated_ it when she called me a mole. It felt slightly offensive, but the way she said it, in a teasing but loving tone, told me that she was just playing with me.

"Okay, okay," I say, mouth full with my cereal. I gulp down the rest and wipe my mouth with my napkin, grabbing my plates and cautiously making my way to the sink, where I place my plates. I feel warm hands on my shoulders and I let them lead me to the couch, where I sit and my backpack is set onto my lap.

"Here, Juli," Scarlett says, handing me my cane.

"Which one is this?"

"Your favorite—the white one with pastel blue, pink and purple decorations."

"Oh, thanks," I say, sliding my backpack onto my shoulders and standing up, setting my cane firmly onto the ground. "Does my backpack have all my books in it?"

"Yes, and an extra end piece for your cane in case it breaks, like the last one did."

"Thanks, sis," I say gratefully.

"Do you want me to walk you to school?"

"Nah, I'll take the school bus."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Then at least let me walk you down to the bus stop." Scarlett pesters, hooking her arm around my free one, leading me to the door.

"Okay," I give in. That's my sister for you—always looking out for her blind sibling. Nice, right? I'm so lucky to have her.

As I walk out the front door my sister closes the door behind me and rushes up to help me down the front steps. "Thanks," I mutter, reaching the sidewalk with her right behind me, gripping my shoulder gently and leading me away from cracks in the sidewalks and rocks and dog poop (disgusting dogs, not doing their business on the grass, gosh!), when we finally reach the school bus stop my sister steps in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Have a safe day, alright?" She asks worriedly.

"I will, thanks, Scar," I say, smiling widely and stepping forward to hug her. She's way taller than my small figure, so she towers over me as she accepts the hug, helping me onto the school bus.

"Hey, bus driver, she's blind, so, can you help her get off when you reach the school?" My sister whispers to the bus driver as I take a seat at the front of the bus. I hear the bus driver say in understanding,

"Sure, girl. I understand. She'll be safe with me,"

"Thanks, and here's a dollar." I hear Scarlett rustling through her purse to her wallet.

"Thank you," The bus driver says. He sounds male. I hope he's a nice bus driver too, but from what I've heard so far, I think he'll be pretty nice. I hear Scarlett walk over to me and lean down, handing me my lunch bag.

"See you afterschool, Juli," She says, hugging me quickly. I return the hug.

"Thanks, Scar. I'll tell you all about it when I come home."

"I'll be waiting for you right here," She promises, then I hear her climb off. We wait for about 15 more minutes, and in that time period I heard at least 6 other people board. Then we set off. I heard several kids around me whisper "_Why does that girl have a cane? Can she not use her legs correctly? Is she that stupid?_" That one hit me the most. I was about to jump up and yell at the kids who called me stupid, but the bus driver got to them first. It didn't sound like he turned his head, but he definitely got onto them. _Hard_.

"Hey! Don't call that girl names, she's disabled and so leave her alone, you hear me?" I flinch at the world 'disabled', but it's better than being called 'stupid', so I smile a bit in appreciation. Then I hear the whispers turn to snickers and mutters, "_What's so special about her? She looks the same as us. Maybe she paid him to say that._" I then hear, oh, maybe 2 or 3 people get up and sit on the seat behind me, snickering and obviously trying to be quiet. Well, they've got something else coming to them.

I turn quickly around, my short, curly hair swishing as I stare at where I think they're bodies are. "Trying to sneak up on me?" I say quietly. I'm usually really shy around people I don't know, and I don't have a very loud voice so I'm often really quiet to others. At this I hear them yelp and run back to their past seats, abandoning the one behind me. I smile slightly and turn back, only to be met with the feeling of the seat beneath me bouncing, signaling that another person sat by me. I don't say anything, only scoot closer to the window and turn my head so I feel the sunshine on my face. I just loved that feeling. Then there's a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and I hear a high-pitched "Roar!" I look blankly at the spot I heard the voice and then the voice comes again, sounding astonished and annoyed at the same time, "Hey! Why didn't you get freaked out?"

"Why should I?" I answer quietly, and I hear her scoff.

"Don't you see? I'm holding up an obvious monster mask! Gosh, what are you, blind or something?" She scoffs, sounding really disappointed at my lame reaction to her so called 'scare'. I narrow my eyes as I feel tears well up in them. The girl obviously noticed this, because the next thing she said is, "Gosh, are you going to cry just because I called you a name?"

"No, I'm going to cry because it's true." I answer back roughly, sniffing and raising my hand to wipe my eyes. I hear the girl gasp as I turn back to the window, then I hear the rustle of an arm being rubbed again a piece of clothing.

"Well, if you're blind, then I guess you can't block this!" She growls happily, and I whip around, shoving out my two hands, stopping a fist that's coming straight at my right eye. The girl yelps and gasps in pain as I dig my slightly long nails into her knuckles.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless either, you know," I say in a quiet tone, nearly whispering. Tears dot my cheeks as I let her go, and with this action she hops away, yelping in pain and telling her friends about the 'devil girl'. I scoff quietly, tears still dribbling down the edge of my cheeks and off my chin. I hear another person sit down next to me, and I don't turn this time, in case it's the same person.

But I thought wrong.

"Hey, are you okay? You're crying," A small voice says, soft and gentle but worried and defensive. I turn, more tears streaming down my cheeks in a silent river. I nod hastily, turning back, but nearly immediately being turned back around gently, but roughly. "No, you're not," The voice says, pulling me into a hug. I stiffen at this, but soon I fell into the warm hug, sobbing quietly and sinking my head onto the person's shoulder. The person pats my head gently, shushing me with a quiet voice. "It's okay, what's wrong?"

I pull back, saying in a small tone while wiping my tears roughly, "Someone tried to punch me just because I'm… I'm…" I break into another sob fest as the person curls their arms around my shoulders again.

"Because you're what?"

"Because I'm blind!" I gasp out, tears coming faster than before. Then I'm pushed away and I can feel the heat of someone's piercing gaze on my face. "Are you going to tease me, too?" I whisper miserably.

"No, no, no," The voice says, sinking into a defensive tone. "Why should I tease you? You're just blind, it's not that big of a deal."

"It… what?" I ask in astonishment at the kind person's words. "R-really?"

"Yes, really. Do you have any friends?"

I shake my friend in sadness. "Well, no, I don't because I'm new," I reply sheepishly.

"Do you want me to be your friend?" The person asks.

I widen my eyes. "W-what," I whisper.

"Do you want me to be your friend?" The voice asks once again, voice quieting so anyone who's listening won't hear.

I stammer nervously. "Y… ye… ye… yes," I say a bit louder, feeling the tears come slower. "Tha-thank you!"

"Don't mention it," The voice chuckles, pulling me into another warm hug. "What's your name?"

"Juliana,"

"Oh, cool name. Can I can I call you Julia?"

I hesitate. No one has ever called me Julia, and it felt strange, but at the same time awesome. I nod. "What…"

"What?" I feel myself being pushed back.

"What… are you?" I mumble.

Silence falls in between us, and I can tell the other person is confused. Then the voice speaks again. "Oh! I'm male," he giggle quiet.

"Whoops," I say quietly, the tears stopping. I pause to wipe my tears quickly. "And, um, what's your name?"

"My name's Carter, but my friends call me Light Speed."

"Why?" I ask, looking up.

"Because I'm the second quickest person in the juniors!" He exclaims, making me jump.

"You're a junior?" I wonder out loud.

"Oh, yeah, what are you? A sophomore?" I nod.

"Hey, can I call you Cat?"

I whip my head up suddenly, making him jump. "'Cat'?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, why?"

"Because you're quiet and sort of shy, so I just thought it would fit."

"Umm, sure…" I mutter, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Great! Do you have your schedule papers?"

"Yeah, I got them in the mail."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure," I lean down, grabbing my backpack at my feet and pulling it up, running my hands carefully along the zipper and finding the end of it, pulling it back and opening my backpack. I stick my hands in, careful not to cut myself on the paper stuffed inside it. I hand around and grab a folder, pulling it out and opening it, grabbing the first paper that sticks out. "I think this is it." I say, shoving it forward carefully. I feel it being taken out of my fingers and I lower my hand.

"Oh, cool!" Carter nearly yells, "We have Algebra, P.E., English and Art together!"

"Cool," I say, smiling a bit.

"Well, anyways, you want to meet my other friends?" He asks in a friendly tone, and I feel my schedule being set onto my lap. I shove it into my backpack and carefully zip it back up again, setting it at my feet.

"Sure," I say happily, still quiet but less confused and scared.

"Okay, you wait here, I'll go get them." Carter proposes, and I hear him get up and quickly run back to his seat, which from how long it sounded for his footsteps to stop, maybe about 5 rows back. More soles clicked against the surface and I estimated about 3 other people with Carter. The footsteps stopped behind my seat and I guessed that since one seat isn't enough to fit 5 people some decided to sit behind me. 2 people got up and sat down next to me and I knew it was Carter and one of his friends. I kept staring forward, not turning my head, afraid that if I did I might either bump into someone or end of embarrassing myself by facing the wrong way of the person I was going to be talking to.

"Hey, Cat," Carter said, grabbing my shoulders gently to turn me the right direction. I looked forward… or at least I think I was, and smiled politely. Even if these people are not nice to me, there's no reason to be rude to them also, right? "This is one of my friends, Alyssa."

"Hi! What's your name?"

Excitedly, Carter says, "This is Juliana."

"Coolio!" Alyssa exclaims. "Can I call you Juli?"

"Sure," I mutter quietly, clutching my backpack at my feet tightly. I wasn't very keen about people I didn't know well. I usually end up tripping or doing something that embarrasses me a lot, and the person ends up thinking I'm either a huge clumsy person (which I am) or a big nerd (which I also am).

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Juli," Alyssa says nicely, and silence follows after it. I shift awkwardly, feeling strange. Then the next thing Alyssa says strikes me hard, like a baseball bat to the head. "Why won't she react to me?" She whispers to Carter. I realize that she must've stuck her hand out for me to shake it, or opened her arms for a friendly hug, or something like that. My cheeks heat up in embarrassment. There I go again. Natural Juliana. I turn my head, holding back tears as Carter says the next thing, "It's because she's blind, Al,"

I hear Alyssa quietly gasp and I can imagine her putting her hand over her mouth. Taking a deep breath and gulping back tears, I turn around and stick my hands out slightly, hoping not to poke her. "Sorry. It's nice to meet you too."

Another hand envelopes mine and I shake my hand, shaking hands with Alyssa. "It's okay, I just didn't expect you to be blind,"

"Well, no one does," I say quietly, nearly whispering. Alyssa's hand leaves mine and I can hear her getting up and another person taking her place. I blink as Carter explains happily,

"This is my other friend, Sheldon,"

"Hi there!" A bubbly voice rises from where Alyssa was sitting. "You can call me Cluck," He nearly yells in pure excitement.

"Why?" I wonder out loud, afraid if I've offended him in any way.

"Because I'm such a dumb cluck!" He exclaims, and his joke gets to me. I laugh quietly, more than I have in a long while.

"I'm Juliana," I say, sticking my hand out slightly like I did with Alyssa.

"Cool name, Juliana, I'm just going to call you Juli, because, you know, YOLO." I giggle again quietly as Sheldon takes my hands and shakes it softly. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you staring at the wall behind me?"

I blush hard and I say quickly before Carter can blurt out like he did before, "It's because I'm… well… I'm blind."

"Oh," Sheldon mutters, but quickly recovering to his bubbly state, "Well, that's pretty cool! If you need any help, just ask me and my friends." He says friendly-like, and his hand leaves mine as another person takes his place. The last one.

"This is Jordan, my best buddy," Carter welcomes, and the warmth in his voice told me that he and Jordan had been friends for a long time.

"Hello, what is your name?" Jordan asks, and the feminine hint in her voice told me that she's a female.

"My name is Juliana, it's nice to meet you," I mutter, sticking my hand out a bit. Jordan shakes it gently, as if I'm fragile.

"Let me guess," Jordan starts, "You're blind?"

"How… how did you guess?" I gasp out quietly.

Jordan giggles quietly, "You do have a cane, silly, and I know that a girl like you wouldn't be stupid. You don't look stupid. Also, if you couldn't move your legs or feet then you would be in a wheel chair, wouldn't you?" She speaks quickly, but I catch it all.

"Well, you seem quite nice…" I trail off awkwardly.

"Thanks!" Jordan exclaims, then adds randomly, "Hey, can you sing?"

My eyes widen in surprise, "W-what?"

"Can. You. Sing?" She asks again, slowly but in a joking matter.

"Umm, yeah… I mean, no!" I mutter quietly, then nearly yell. My cheeks heat up. I could sing, and in Scarlett and my mother's opinion I sang quite well, but the worst thing was I couldn't sing in public, especially in front of people I've known for a very short time. Besides being blind, I have other problems too. I have social problems, like, incredible shyness, stage fright like no tomorrow and OCD. I don't have very bad OCD, but the things that show it much is like me tapping my fingers against my cane quickly or curling my fingers in my hair and letting go, marking my hair untouched considering I already have super curly hair. I get it from my father, I think, but I'm not really sure. He left when I was around 6, and he hasn't come back ever since. But I've grown not to need him.

Jordan's friendly voice breaks me from my chance. "What do you mean? Are you afraid to sing or something?" She doesn't snicker or laugh, but instead her voice is laced with disappointment and worry. "Because if you're bad, which I highly doubt, I won't laugh."

"It's not that I don't want to…" I mutter, turning my head towards the beaming sunshine, wanting its warmth. "I… I can't…"

"Sure you can! Surely someone as pretty as you cannot be stage fright?"

"I'm sure you're prettier than me," I mutter, my voice barely a whisper.

"Don't you know what you look like?" Jordan sounds surprised. I shake my head. "No one's told you?" She asks disbelievingly. I shake my head again. She clears her throat before speaking again. "Do you want me to tell you?" I turn my head, staring in the direction of her voice. Nodding nervously, I lean forward, wanting to know what my mother and sister have not told me. "Well, you have short ginger hair to your chin, and it's quite curly. You have deep ocean blue eyes tinted with a bit of green and hazel. You have freckles going across your cheeks, forehead and the bridge of your nose and you have a button nose with thick eyebrows. Don't worry, thick eyebrows are good. You also have long, black eyelashes. Plus you have plump, soft pink lips. No need for make-up, in my opinion.

"You have a small build, maybe 4' 7". You're very skinny, almost like a twig. I admire that. You also have very nice long legs and slender fingers." She finished. "Feel better about yourself now?"

I nod shakily, feeling taken aback from my description. I never knew I looked like _that_.

"Are you ready to sing?"

I look up, eyeing the spot I heard her voice. I shake suddenly, but stop myself quickly. I can do this. Jordan has proven herself more than a friend. I can do this. I can _do_ this! I nod furiously, feeling a small smile spread across my lips.

"Great! Let's hear it; I'm excited. Hey! Shel, Al, Juli's going to sing us a song!"

I took a deep breath, going over songs in my head. Which one… which one… ah! I know one! One of my favorites. It's a Vocaloid song called _Reboot_. It is a really cool song. I straighten up, getting air into my lungs as my mother showed me with her hands and I started singing very, very quietly, for this is as loud as I would get.

"A magician descended on a still slightly dark room, and was told only 'goodbye'," I hear a small gasp come from Alyssa as I pause for a short breath, then continuing. "The day the seasons stopped changing, I still remember it, you know? 'Look, I've decorated it with your favorite color!' All our bonds untied, one by one. Before I realized my yearning we grew afraid of perfection and kept our distance. Now, from this monochromatic stage I watch an electronic dream, praying so that I could be reborn. Then, I'll change the fading colors of the fourth dimension, and I cried out…" I pause again, breathing steadily as I hear the bus grow quiet, and I realize that nearly all the kids on the bus might be listening to me singing. So much for being quiet and unnoticed, right? I start singing the second verse, feeling my cheeks grow hot as I feel the burning gaze of dozens of eyes on me. "The everyday scenery blocks the escape route, flicking the sun light at dawn. The days without the seasons will continue forever, that's what I felt…" I hum to myself the intense music part and I hear some hands start to clap quietly. _I'm not done yet!_ I think silently to myself. "Once the truth was revealed, it was somewhat of a letdown. The heat haze, clad in sorrow. We were constantly afraid of perfection, and closed the story, but once it's opened, the continuation is… from this monochromatic stage I watch an electronic dream, praying so that I could be reborn. Then I'll change the fading color of the fourth dimension, and I cried out." I finish, taking in a breath quickly as the bus exploded with claps. I didn't think that my voice would carry out _that _much in the bus! Even the bus driver was whooping, cheering me on and saying,

"Great job! Good job, yeah!"

My cheeks burned as I lowered my head towards my lap, feeling more embarrassed than ever. Well, that's high school for you.

"Julia, that was amazing!" Carter exclaimed, making me jump.

"Yeah, that was truly terrific." Sheldon concurred while Alyssa squealed in excitement.

"You just will _have _to tell us your secrets! What is that song called, I want to search it up on YouTube?"

"Umm, it's called Reboot,"

"What's the artist?"

"There's three of them, and they're all from the same music group. They're all girls named Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine and Samune Zimi. All from Vocaloids."

"Ooooh!" Gushed Alyssa. "I know of the Vocaloids! They're awesome, I especially like Len. He's soooo cute!"

I giggled quietly. "Good luck getting to him, I've heard rumors that Miku might like him."

"Oh, _snap_!"

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Sheldon yelled over the loud chatter of the bus.

"Vocaloids." I mumble, fiddling with my cane and tapping my fingers rhythmically on the smooth wood substance.

"Do you know any other songs?" Jordan asks, her voice laced with eagerness.

"Umm, yeah, I know a couple of Japanese ones and some English ones, all from Vocaloids."

"Sing us a Japanese one, please!" Begs Alyssa, and I can imagine her making puppy dog eyes and clasping her hands together in a dramatic plea. None of that works on me because, well, I'm blind so I can't see any of it.

"No, Al. She's obviously been through enough." Carter tells off Alyssa jokingly.

"Alright, everyone, calm down!" The bus driver yells over the overlapping chatter. "We will be at the school in 3 minutes, and on the first day I expect you guys to be good!"

"We will, Mr. Hammerstein!" The kids all chimed together and I guessed that this bus driver must've been a bus driver for a few years now. Neato. I turn back to the window and sigh to feel the warm sunshine on my face. Best feeling in the world, right there. A tap on my shoulder turns me around, and I hear Carter's voice say,

"Hey, Cat, we're going to go sit back at our past seats, do you want to come?"

I smile politely. "No, but thanks, Carter."

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine. Have fun,"

"Thanks, Cat, you're the best!" I feel warm arms around my shoulders briefly, then cold air. Sighing, I grip my cane in my right hand and my backpack on my lap tightly. I turn back to the window, and right at that moment the bus stops abruptly, causing me to fall forward. Squeaking in surprise I slide off my seat, and I stick my arms out stiffly to stop myself from falling off all the way. Snickers and mutters are heard from behind me. Grimacing I climb back onto my seat and slide on my backpack as Mr. Hammerstein calls out,

"Hurry up, children! You wouldn't want to be late, would you? Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Clapping arrived at each of his exclamations, motioning the kids to hurry up.

I grip my cane tightly and stand up, keeping my right hand on the seat in front of me, and my fingers dance along the smooth, glossy wood of my cane. Air rushes around me as the pitter-patter of feet dance away from me and off the bus. As the chatter fades I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I tense up.

"Hey, kid, you ready to go?" Mr. Hammerstein asks kindly. I nod, relaxing at his calming voice. "Alright, let's go. Don't wonder away from me." And he takes off, leading me by my arm. I stagger along as I reach the doors. "Hey!" He calls, I'm guessing to the assistants inside.

"Yes, Mr. Hammerstein?" A male voice asks, and I can tell it's a newbie.

"Can you help this girl to her first class?"

"Why can't she go herself?" He whines.

"Because she's blind. Now stop whining." Mr. Hammerstein answers sternly.

"Oh… okay. Sorry, sir!" He yelps, grabbing my wrist gently. "I'll make sure she gets to her right class."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! Have a good rest of the day!" The boy says happily. "Let's go. What's your first class?"

"Um," I stuttered. I memorized the paper back at home but now I can't seem to remember. Ah! Now I remember. "English."

"Alright, just follow me." He says, and off we go, him leading me with sudden jerks so I sometimes trip but quickly regain my composure. "Here we go. Mrs. BeCrown's English class. Good luck, girl," He says, shoving me towards a hard surface. Then he walks off, his footsteps fading. I stand by the wall for a moment, catching my breath and fiddling with my cane. Crap, now I'm nervous. Why did I have to become nervous now?! Suddenly, I feel a warm hand cup my shoulder. Tensing up I whip around, only to be greeted by that friendly voice,

"Hi, Cat!" Carter says happily.

"Hiya, Juli," Alyssa adds, "Are you waiting for something?"

"Um, no," I mutter, blushing slightly. "I just… I guess I'm a bit nervous."

"Nervous?" Carter gasps. "Oh, bro, that's normal."

"Do you need help getting in?" Alyssa asks helpfully.

I nod. "Yes, please."

I hear Alyssa shuffle over to the door and open it. Carter takes my arms. "C'mon! To new adventures!" And I can't help but smile in amusement as he leads me into the classroom. From the overlapping chatter I can tell that the class is nearly ready to start.

"Ah! Here's our new student!" Someone booms happily. I jump, scared slightly. Carter chuckles.

"It's fine, that's just Mrs. BeCrown. She likes having her voice loud so the class can hear her."

"Well, don't be shy, child!" Mrs. BeCrown says friendly-like. "Come over here." I don't move. She pauses in a confused manner. "Did you hear me? Move!"

My eyes widen. Alyssa answers quickly for me. "Madam, she's… err…"

"Deaf?" Mrs. BeCrown asks snottily. "Because she doesn't seem to be reacting to me." Half the class snickered.

"No, Mrs. BeCrown, she's…" Alyssa breaks off to whisper to Mrs. BeCrown. I hear her gasp.

"Oh… I'm so sorry dear." She apologizes, then comes over and leads me to the front of the class. "Class, we have a new student here today. Will you please introduce yourself?" She asks me sweetly. I nod shakily, gulping slightly. I tap my cane lightly as I speak quietly,

"My name is Juliana and I came here from Italy."

"Like CutiePieMarzia!" Someone yells out. I look up sharply and think, _what?_

"Hush, Michelle." Mrs. BeCrown scolds gently. "Carter, there's an empty seat behind you. Will you please escort Ms. Juliana to the seat?"

"Yes, Mrs. BeCrown!" Carter yelps, and I feel him grab my arm gently. "Let's go!"

I follow as fast as I can but I do stumble once or twice. Each time I stumble he mutters a brief 'sorry', and I reply with a forgiving nod. I grimace as I sit down and take off my backpack. "Thanks, Carter."

"You're welcome! I'm right in front of you if you need anything." He says, and I hear him sit down in his seat in front of me. Setting my cane down on the floor and making sure it's in between my legs I zip open my backpack carefully.

"Alright, class, take out your English textbooks and open to page 30." I feel around a bit before feeling the hardcover of my English textbook. I take it out, along with my notebook that's right in front of it and my triangular pencil case. Setting down my backpack at my feet I put down my textbooks and open it. Counting in my head I flip to the estimated page 30. I put my notebook on my lap, open, along with my pencil case. Mrs. BeCrown starts reading, and I listen very carefully, knowing that since I'm blind I'll have to listen very, very hard in classes to learn what I have to. "So! English. We are going to start with learning the…"

An hour passes and all the while Alyssa helps me write notes, with her being right next to me. The school bell rings over the intercom and takes me by surprise. "**B-RING! B-RING!**" It chimes.

"Alright, class, your homework for tonight is to study what we've read today. Now, go to your next class!" Mrs. BeCrown shouts over to bell as everyone starts chattering as they collect their stuff. I shove my stuff into my backpack and zip it up. I grip my cane and get to my feet. By the noise I can tell that everyone has gone to their next classes. Sighing, I make my way carefully to the wall and I find my way out of the classroom.

The halls are packed, like, _seriously_ packed. I can barely breathe with the stuffiness of all the warm bodies occupying the space in the hallway. I keep to the wall, one hand gripped tightly around my backpack, another on my cane, just the same tightness. I suddenly am not able to breathe, as if the walls that I cannot see are closing in on me.

_Oh, crap!_ I think in despair. My claustrophobia is acting up again! Not here, not now. I need to get to my next class, and _fast_.

"Okay, next, French." I mutter to myself, walking cautiously through the halls, sticking to the wall. The halls eventually empty out, and soon only a few people are lingering. Mostly bullies, I assume. From the sounds they're making, they're probably shoving other kids into lockers. Great. Gotta get out quickly. Gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta go fast! I smiled. _Gotta go fast… what am I, Rainbow Dash?_

Someone suddenly gripped the strap of my backpack, and I yelped as I was dragged backwards slightly. "Hey!" I complained quietly, turning around. "Who…"

"You were about to run into that door, silly," Jordan's kind voice laughed, and I blushed.

"Am I already at French?"

"Yeah, you are. Hey, I'm in French too! We're gonna be totes besties, m'kay?" She asked, making that 'tsk' sound with her tongue and teeth. An arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I smiled. "I could totally be a great popular, huh?"

"You're _not_ a popular?" I asked in disbelief, turning to her voice.

"Yeah, but I don't really _want_ to. Most of the populars at this school are prissy and snotty, like they come from richness. And a lot of them technically do, but that's not the point! The point is, I'm your friend, so I'm not going to be a popular. If I do, then the other girls will probably make me turn on my other friends, like you, or something like that." She takes a breath, gripping my shoulders softly as she guided me into the ajar door of the classroom.

I smiled, touched at her statement. "Thanks, Jordan."

"No prob!" I could hear the grin in her voice, and at once, overlapping voices swamped over me, overwhelming me. As she lead me to a seat she apparently chose, the French teacher started the lesson. His name is Mr. Jones, and he has an actual French accent. I just _love_ European accents. They're just so beautiful to listen to, even though most of the time I have no idea of what the crap they're saying. I envy Italian accent-speakers even more, because even though I come from Italy, I never truly had an accent. I don't understand why! Maybe it's because I didn't speak very much as a kid, I'll never know.

I heard Jordan settle down in the seat next to me as I sat in my own, and listened to the French accent explaining to us what our Learning Targets were and how we were going to accomplish them this year. I listened closely, wanting to get as good of grades as I can possibly get. Grinning, I heard Jordan whisper as Mr. Jones took a breath from his speech,

"Yay, _school_."


End file.
